fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Many Chapter 9
Out of Many 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Chapter 9: We All Meet At Last Written by Warning: Swear words used. Easily dodging Igne's rather haphazardly placed attacks, I frequently caught him in a vulnerable state, and fought as best I could with only myself; having no weapons. Though his elemental attacks (the one that made use of fire) did get to me, I suffered through and quickly brought him to the ground. "Agh...looks like you could use a little more beating!" Igne shouted, obviously in pain but not enough to bring him totally down. "Does everything our of your mouth have to sound wrong?" I ask him. He answered, "I'm a young, hormonal Souless...can you blame me?" Souless...? In my moment of wondering, I was caught off guard, and Igne brought me straight down with a fireball. As I rolled on the floor to put out the flames on my clothes, Igne readied his most fatal attack. The Lava Spike, I called it. Basically a knife-shaped solid shape formed from very hot lava. But, before he had the opportunity to slam it into my vulnerable back, the girl suddenly jumped him and broke his mysterious symbol thing, disabling his firepower. Though clearly enjoying her, Igne shook the girl off of him and looked in shock and horror at the shattered pieces of what I already knew was very important... "Ah...Ahaha...OHHHHH NOOOO!!" Igne started shouting whatever, at a loss for words. After a round of that, he finally found something understandable to say... "You have no idea what you have just done!! You...you bitch!! I should kill you for this!" And then, Igne fell to the ground. Not dead, but unconscious. The girl and I had no time to even properly introduce ourselves before we felt it. The shaking. The booming. The volcano was erupting. "We have to get out of here!!" I yelled as we started to run, crumbling rocks nearly blocking our exit (and hitting our heads, I might add), taking Igne's body and his grand "throne room" down into the depths of the mountain. Running down the spiral path away from said room was the most scared I had ever been in my life, equally so for the girl. She clung to me as we ran to ground level, letting go only to make some perilous jumps separately (so as to not pull both of us down into the gaps), always to find herself landing and stumbling into my arms for a second. We heard a voice as we continued down that made it all the more unsettling... "Oh, foolish ones..." "Submit, for your own good..." "I know far too well...the consequences..." "The Great One will forever decide your fate..." "Resistance is indeed futile..." It was Igne's voice. I could only guess that after dying, he found out something we don't know...something that involves this being known as the Great One... When we miraculously made it outside, what we found wasn't comforting at all... Two more ones with souless eyes, I guess that's why Igne referred to himself as a Souless...must be this weird race of humans here. "So...we all meet at last...I get to corrupt two and kill one today...simply delightful!" the purple-clad one said. This was it. It must be coming to the end... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Out of Many Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity